Capturing The F4
by Korean Lover 300
Summary: 4 richest boys of South Korea, best friends since preschool, they seem cool and easy going, but in reality are cruel and harsh to anyone else. It will be a challenge ever to make them realize that just because they are rich, they can t treat everyone else like trash. It is a difficult challenge, who will accept it? Will the F4 ever be captured and brought back to reality?
1. Chapter 1: Meet The F4

**_AN: Hey guys this is my first fanfic hope you like it. :) This a little bit about the F4 to know them better:_**

**_Jun Pyo:_ **

**A stubborn 21 years old, not very bright in many things. A bit more mean and cold than his friends.**

_**Ji Hoo:**_

**A kind and quiet 21 year old. He doesn't like to talk much, he sleeps a lot. Mostly nice to others.**

_**Yi Jung:**_

**The youngest 20 year old, potter, a cold casanova. He has his own problems to which is why he doesn't have any REAL relationship with any girl.**

_**Woo Bin:**_

**The highest and most dangerous gangster. But for his handsome looks he is known as Don Juan, even though he is in the underground business he is the protector of the F4 and cares for all his friends. He decided to never have a REAL relationship because he doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of him.**

**Woo Bin`s POV**

"Time flies by so past just yesterday I and the rest of the F4 group were in preschool having fun and just messing around no responsibility or any worries. And now, we are a year away from entering University. But once you grow up you turn into a whole different person. What will the outcome be for people like us"? As I was thinking this, I felt a soft pillow hit my face. "Yah! Woo Bin gwaenchanh? What are you thinking about"? Yi Jung asked me while playing billiard and having two girls on each of his side cheering for him, with two girls in the opposite direction of Yi Jung, whom I had invited also cheering for him and inviting me to join him and have a competition to make things interesting. "Ani, just lost in thought for my hotels" I lied, to keep my cool image and not sound as someone soft.

As I get up from my favorite light brown beanbag chair I see around and notice somethings just never change. In the corner of the room as always I see Ji Ho with big headphones on his ears listening to music and sleeping as if no one is around with a photo of Seo Hyun noona located on his left side chest with his right hand on the photo. On the front side of our hangout place there was Jun Pyo playing darts as if his life depended on it and he had to get all the darts to hit the bulls-eye. That guy stupid as he is always getting what he wants, always being a stubborn little kid.

The moment I was about to play a game with Yi Jung I hear a sound echo in the room it was all of the F4`s phone recieve a message. We all dug out our phone from our pockets and checked the message:

"_Annyeonghaseyo, your high school classroom is ready please come have a look (From: Shinhwa High Principle)_".

We all were excited to see our classroom as we had ordered it to be only one class with only the four of us so we don't have to move so much and could stay together. As we received the message we all rushed to Shinhwa High. Our class was located on the top floor of the school, as we entered there were four different desk and each had a glass clear nameplate with our name written on with white outline. Just the way we wanted, as we were all sitting on the chairs behind our desk observing our items, "Yah! Being rich has its birds" Jun Pyo said turning the most obvious saying into something stupid "its perks not birds" Ji Ho corrected as he always does but finds it useless because Jun Pyo never bothers to take his corrections seriously. "Whatever!" rolling his eyes as if he doesn't care if says something wrong. After having a good look, and were pleased at what we wanted was available we all leave and return to our hangout. At the moment we returned "Yah! All you girls get out of here! Now"! Jun Pyo ordered the girls to leave at the least of a gentleman he could be, he never cared about girls or probably ever will.

As the girl leave Yi Jung looked at me with the same questionable face that I had "Hey Jun Pyo why did you make them leave? I didn't even have much fun with them yet," Yi Jung pouted while looking at Jun Pyo who gave him a death glare telling Yi Jung to keep shut. "What is all this about anyways? It seems as if you have something to discuss" Ji Ho broke the silence looking away to avoid Jun Pyo death glare. "Yah, of course I have something to discuss, I am the only one comes up ideas in this group" Jun Pyo said as he gave a smirk to rest of his friends all of them were dumbfounded and confused to what kind of idea did he really have and the fact that Jun Pyo actually came up with a idea, but all had the same question was really a good idea or just another Jun Pyo idea. After few minutes of waiting for Jun Pyo to tell them his idea, I was excited and couldn't bare the suspense, "What is it, quit stalling and just tell us will you"!


	2. Chapter 2: Jun Pyos Idea

Jun Pyo went to the black leather couch and sat down then with a smile he looked around and saw all his friends looking at him with a dumbfounded face awaiting his idea. Then after a long thought he let out a deep sigh and opened his mouth " High school is a big step in our lives and we have to make it perfect, so I have decided that we make up a gang and show everyone that we are really dangerous that they will never want to mess with us and do whatever we tell them. If anyone ever tries to be smart and go against us we will have to make them suffer to the point that, that person will come begging to us and apologize and only then we will let that person live" Jun Pyo completed his idea with a smile filled with rage and power. "Wait isn't that a bit too harsh, they are like us too, high school students" Ji Hoo advice being the kind and best advisor of the group.

"Yah! Don't try to change my plan I have decided that, this is what we will do ok no argues, at least this way we could have a decent 4 years of high school easily and others will know not to mess with us trust me it will be fun" Jun Pyo said with a command knowing he was the leader of all of them. "Well I wouldn't completely agree with this, but I think if we need to have a gang we should have a cool name too right" Woo Bin says with a smirk going along with Jun Pyo`s idea. "HMMM..." The room was full of silence then after a few minutes of thinking "ah ha! How about Flower 4 or for short F4" Yi Jung said with a smile. It was predictable for someone who can make clay in something beautiful actually come up with a good name. "Hmm that's a good name, but why that, doesn't that make it sound girly" Jun Pyo asked trying to be sure to have a cool gang name and not a girly one.

"No, its perfect for us, I mean come on we are rich and very much handsome not to mention but we are like flowers, we are flowers that need to be cared for and not to be messed with" Yi Jung explained with a smile. "Yah that's great, great idea bro"! Woo Bin said with clapping his hands and giving a big smile to Yi Jung. "Well then its settled lets just use that, hey Ji Hoo, what do you say its fine right"? Jun Pyo asked just to be sure that everyone is ok with the name and as he looked at Ji Hoo, Ji Hoo gave him a smirk with a smile and bowed in front of Jun Pyo and said " Yes master, what ever you say". As all the boys settled with there name they were happy and were excited for the first day of high school and can`t wait to have their first experience and see how everything turns out. "OK! So we only have a week left and we have still lots to do, lets work on our rules and speech that we will give to everyone as a warning to see what happens. Oh yeah also, when we go to school we all have to enter together to have the full spotlight. Araso"? Jun Pyo commanded, the rest nodded and agreed with a smile at one another.

**AN:**

**What will their rules be? What will happen on their first day at high school? Also, the guy that was going to jump off the building during the first episode, what had he done to get the red card? I will be updating soon, with all these questions answered I also am open to taking suggestion to how you want me to answer these questions I will use them in my story and give who ever helped a shout out! Just PM me or leave me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School POV Part1

**AN: in this and the next chapter I tell all the 4 boys point of view for first day of school of how they get up and attend school, To show their cool image a bit. XD**

**The First Day of School **

**Ji Hoo`s POV:**

_**RING! RING! RING! **_

My alarm clock rang so loud, my eyes burst open with its noise "UGH! Its already the first day of school". I still decided to lie in bed not getting up. So I tried to find the alarm clock, because my eyes were still sticking and couldn't open, I hit the clock with my left hand and it stopped ringing. I lean for my side drawer that was on the right side of my bed; I open the top drawer and take out a picture of Seo Hyun. My eyes weren't completely open yet, but nothing will stop me from seeing my mother, my girlfriend, and my first love. How beautiful she was, seeing her smile lights up my day. "When are you coming back to me, I miss you more and more everyday. Even though you are far away from me in another country, I feel close to you like you are right besides me. Maybe you feel the same way too, I still have the violin that you taught me to play and used to play together when we were little. I have an idea, everyday before I go to school I will go to the park where we both had our first kiss and I will play my heart out for you, maybe it will reach you one day and you will come back to me! I will do my part, but you have to come to me" then I put the picture in my violin case, as I close it, the front side of the case was signed the "_Ji Hoo 3 Seo Hyun" _a smile appeared on my face. As I was, lost in thought the clock rings again (_**RING! RING! RING!**_) "Alright!

All right! I'm getting up"! I finally get up from my bed and head in the bathroom. I wash my face to wake up my eyes, and get in the shower. After 10 minutes I get out of the bathroom and look for clothes to wear. Since we are the richest boys in the whole school Jun Pyo said that we shouldn`t wear uniforms, so we could get the entire spotlight and keep our cool image. "Ha-ha, Jun Pyo always caring about yourself and your cool image" I think to my self and smile. Then as I look through my closet, I finally find the perfect thing to wear. I put on my white jeans, with my plain white shirt with all buttons closed except the top two and my pull on my coat. I didn't wear a tie cause it doesn't really suit me, I like to just dress plain. My favorite color is white so I decided to wear something white for the first day of school. Then I wore my white dress shoes and headed out. I get on my favorite white with a shade of brown motorcycle and drove off to school.

**Yi Jung`s POV:**

The suns ray of light woke me up and as I open my eyes slowly and get up "Ahh my head hurts,ah this hangover" I thought to myself while messaging my head. I look to my right and see a hot girl from the bar probably, sleeping next to me. "Yah! get up and leave I have to get ready"! "I could help you get ready" she said while leaning towards me to get a kiss. I push her away and get off my bed my back turning to her. "Yah listen what we did yesterday is it ok dont ever ask me for more. Ok? Now get out"! and then I turned my head and looked at my side clock. "Aish I am late now, Jun Pyo is going to kill me" I hurry up and get ready wearing a light blue plain shirt with a white collar, with a dark blue vest coat, with dark blue dress pants with white lines, then I grab my blue dress shoes and put them on, and then finishing it off with a white tie and a dark blue coat. I look at myself in the mirror just to be sure; everything is perfect, "Ah! Can I look any better"!

A smile appeared on my face, but then it quickly disappeared as soon as I look at the clock I am super late now. I hop in my orange sports car and speed off to school. "Ah, I am really late, I thought I told myself not to do it the day before school what happen" I thought to myself and then flashbacked to last night

_**Flashback:**_

I was sitting on my work stool in front of my spinning pottery wheel making another piece to display for my auction that was coming up soon, Then as I was finishing up I get a phone call:

"Annyeonghaseyo"

"Master Yi Jung"

"What is it, why did you call me at this time"

"Mianhaeyo, Master Yi Jung, your mother is asking for you she is in the hospital again she over dosed her medicine again, I think you should come see her while she still has time"

"Don`t tell me what to do ok, tell her I am busy and don't have time to see her, ok". And with that I hung up.

After the phone call my blood seemed to boil again knowing that this all happened, because of my father, then I try to go back to my work, but as I look down I saw my piece be deformed, its looked so terrifying, and ugly now. I got mad and took out my anger on the piece, it even looked more awful now, it looked like something eaten up, chewed and then spit out. I couldn't bare to look at it anymore, so I tossed it in the trash. I grab my coat, and head out, I closed the door with so much anger, that I could hear the sound of the door closed burst in my ear, when I closed it. I went to my favorite bar which me and Woo Bin owned. I drank and drank, probably much more than I ever did, then after seconds my vision got blurry and I couldn't see clearly. I can`t remember what happen next, but before I know it wake up in bed with a strange girl.

_**End of Flashback **_

"_**AHHHHHHHHH"!...CRASH!**_

_**What do you think happened next? Please leave me a PM or review of what you think who ever is the closet I will send them the new chapter today! XD Thanks for reading tell me what you thought of it. Its my first time.**_


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of School POV Part2

**AN: I know you guys want to know what happened to Yi Jung but you guys will have to wait two more chapters sorry but that's how my story will plot up! XD**

**Woo Bin `s POV **

"Master Woo Bin, please wake up, its time for you to go to school".

I open my eyes slowly and notice the sun fill my room with light all my light brown curtains pulled to the side to let the sun in. I was a bit upset because yesterday me and dad were having a bit of argument:

"Appa, no I will not let Oh Hani go all the way to America again she just got here, please" I said with a pout almost about to burst out tears for having to see my sister leave me again for many years.

"No she has to go, she is a Song and she has to be intelligent enough to rise the Song family name to the whole world" my father replied with a grin and a death glare.

"What is more important to you, your kids or your stupid business and the family name"?

"I love both of you, but the business comes first, the business is what brought us this far. This stupid business you call is what lets you eat and be safe when you sleep, and lastly what shows everyone how dangerous we can be"

"Safe! Safe! You call us being safe, I was three years old and I got kidnapped 5 times in a row and then when I was 10 I got kidnaped 7 times and was almost about to die the 7Th time. Oh Hani was only 8 when she got kidnapped and when she was 13 she was close to being raped, if I hadn't reached her in time anything could happen. You call that safe"! I shouted out at my father, bursting into tearing remembering the pain my sister and me had to go through!

"I don't care ok and that was all the past and its over now and look you two are still here in front of me so nothing will happen. That's final! She is leaving tonight," my dad said while turning his back on me and grabbing Oh Hani`s wrist and forcing her to go with him to the airport.

After I wake I rub both of my eyes, but every time I close my eyes I can see Oh Hani`s tears fall done from her eyes wanting me to somehow stop her from leaving, but I couldn't do anything I was helpless and had no option. "Appa, you really do hate your children and love your business more" I think to my self. I grab my hand phone and lie back on my bed my eyes widen as I see that I got 20 missed calls from Jun Pyo and 11 messages all saying:

"Yah. Woo Bin, hurry up and get to school. Don't you dare be late for the first day, Araso? Also where is Yi Jung I can`t seem to contact him at all". (End of message)

That's weird Yi Jung always keeps his phone on let me give him a call.

Calling Yi Jung...

(Voicemail lady):

"Annyeonghaseyo, the number you have dialed is not available or has been shut off, please try again in a few minutes or leave a message after the beep... beeeeeepppppp..."

"Yah! Yi Jung this is Woo Bin, Where are you come to school quickly or Jun Pyo will burst with flames"! I give a small laugh and hang up.

Then I get up to take a shower and get ready

15 Minutes later...

I come out and take out my clothes and shoes. I quickly put my light brown shirt topping it off with a leather jacket with all buttons closed except the first 2, opening up my top collar buttons (no tie), finishing it off with dark brown dress shoes. Jun Pyo kept calling me "Ahh so annoying" I think to my self and run out. Before I was about to head out the front door when...

"Master Woo Bin"! One of my bodyguards called out to me.

"What is it"? I yelled out with an annoyed face.

"Your pants... Sir" my guard replied trying to avoid looking at me and laughing to himself.

I look down and see that I had no pants on I just wore my underwear without any pants, "OMG! How embarrassing" I think to myself and run upstairs to my room. After 2 minutes I come back down with light skinny brown pants. Fixing my jacket to show my cool image and look around and see my guards and maids laughing to them selves. "What is something funny" I said giving them a serious death glare. "No no sir, nothing at all" all my guards and my maids trying to hold their laughs while nodding at me.

I step outside my house with a grin and hop in my yellow sports car even though I was angry I couldn't help but laugh to myself "Hahaha, how could a Don Juan forget to wear his pants" I hit my forehead, then I grab the wheel and drove off to school.

**AN: **

**Sorry guys was it too long, I will try to make the next one short. But what did you guys think, liked it didn't let me know. I know this is only Woo Bin`s POV, but to honest I think he deserves his own chapter. So where do you guys think Yi Jung Is what happened? PM or leave a review I will be letting you know soon but whoever is the closest to guessing will get two more chapters today.** **XD**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day of School POV Part3

**Jun Pyo`s POV**

I arrive at school early morning (6:40) it was the first day I wasn't going to miss it, first day can`t wait, where are those guys I have been roaming around the school in my helicopter, awaiting there arrival. Then after a while later (7:10) AN: school starts at 7:00 "Finally they are here "I say to myself then I give a thumbs up signal to my captain to take the helicopter to the school roof. As we land on roof, I step out and feel the high top fresh air, the wind felt really nice today the breeze made the fur on my jacket burst on my neck and some reaching my face. It didn't bother me, today it actually felt soft and nice. "It feels nice to be way up here, look at all those students down there, they look like tiny snakes," I said while looking down with a bright smile on my face.

"Ahh, you mean bugs master," the captain said looking at me dumbfounded. My smile disappeared; I looked at the captain with anger "Yah! You know I hate bugs, and every time I hear bugs I get upset" I walked away with anger, but a forceful smile to appeared to keep my good image. I walk down the stairs, that go straight outside, opposite from all the students so no one comes bothering him, for now. As, I step out I see Ji Hoo sitting on a bench with his arms folded, already asleep, next to him Woo Bin also sitting on the bench his right elbow on the bench`s arm and his head leaning on his fist lost in thought.

"These two guys, Ahh" I think to myself, I look around and don't spot Yi Jung. I clear my throat super loud, which snaps Woo Bin out of his thought and almost made him hit his head on the bench`s arm. Also, Ji Hoo slowly waking up raising his hands up stretching and yawning. As they see me "Yah! Jun Pyo your so loud" Ji Hoo yelled at me while slowly opening his eyes, with Woo Bin staring at me with the same question. "Hey, it's the first day of school did you forget what we have to get done" I yelled back "by the way where is Yi Jung"? We all look at each other with the same question. " I tried calling him but he didn't pick up, you think he is ok right"? Woo Bin asked with a worried face. Hoping his friend is ok.

Meanwhile Yi Jung Situation and POV

(AN: I was just going to narrate it but I think if I do this a Yi Jung`s POV it will tell the story much better hope you like it XD)

I snapped out of my flashback after I heard a scream I stepped my foot on brake and stopped my car and I glance at my rearview mirror and see a huge crowd behind me. Then in minutes a guy comes running towards my car and screaming:

"Murder! Murder! You ran over someone completely are you insane"?

"What? Did I really run some one over"? I think to myself as I jump out of my car and run towards the crowd and I try to squeeze myself through the crowd I here various screech and worry sounds

Crowd Conversation:

"OMG! I think it's a girl, how can someone run over a poor innocent girl, she seems like a high school student"

End of Crowd Conversation

As I approach the spot where I could clearly see who I just ran over I was horrified to what I saw, the body was damaged and the face couldn't be clearly seen, bought there was no doubt, the victim was a girl almost my age or a year younger maybe "Aigoo, what did I just do".

Who do this the girl is? Please leave me a review on what you think about this chapter be honest. PM for anything XD always available. XD


	6. Chapter 6: Police?

**A/N: Hello everyone hope you like this chapter I know lots of you have waited for this. Hope you like it.**

The F3 (Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin) started heading up the stairs, secretly to avoid the crowd that would form if anyone saw them. Jun Pyo decided not to tell everyone the rules today, because he wanted to distribute the rules to everyone with all four of them together. As soon as they enter their class Jun Pyo sat on his chair and began yelling "I told Yi Jung to come no matter what and early too,"! Jun Pyo said with a huge grin on his face, his hand in a tight fist ready to punch someone or something. "I told my guys to look for him, we will know what happened to him or where he is in a few minutes" Woo Bin said with a worried look on his face, while walking back and fourth in their classroom. "Hey can you stop phasing back and worth your making me dizzy, don't worry I am sure he will be ok" "he probably went to the bar and still is sleeping" Ji Hoo said with an annoyed face while massaging his head from Woo Bin`s phasing.

Ji Hoo was also worried for his friend, but he knows many times Yi Jung was not picking up his phone or contacting them and all of them over- reacted and had a whole police search and we find him sleeping on his bed. Yi Jung had over-slept because he drank too much at a bar and wasn't well enough to get up from bed or sleeping. Ji Hoo thought that the same thing probably had happened again. "No. One of my guy came from his house, no one was home, and they checked all the bars as well he was at none of them" Woo Bin said now even more worried after receiving the information on his phone. "Where can that guy be"? Ji Hoo thought to himself while his arms folded.

**Meanwhile (Yi Jung`s POV) **

I called the ambulance right away, after 2 minutes I hear sirens burst in my ear. Two guys came out of the ambulance with a stretcher before they picked up the girl, one of the guys picked up her right arm and checked her pulses "she is still breathing but it seems slow we need to take her to the hospital quick" the guy said with a worried look and then both of the guys picked up the girl slowing and carefully put her on the stretcher and put her in the ambulance and drove off.

I ran too my orange sports car and hopped in as quickly as possible. I began to follow the ambulance; I just need to be sure that she is ok. After 3 ½ minutes we reached the hospital, the two guys called for help, two nurses rushed out with a bed to lay the girl on. As they did that I got out of my car and went after the nurses who had already beaten me inside the hospital. As the doctors quickly appear they asked how it all happed, but more than that they quickly got her in the operation room and then after a few more doctors and surgeons entered the operation room, 2 seconds later the red light bulb turned on.

I sat down on the side bench and waited till the operation was over. "Yi Jung what have you gotten yourself into? Why are you even here? Just pay the bill for her operation and then everything is over". As I was about to get up to pay and just leave I see a group of policeman heading my way.

**A/N:**

**I am sorry I will have to keep you guys in a little bit more of suspense. But the part I know all of you want will be coming up very soon. Hope you guys liked it. What do you think will be the outcome of this please leave me a review as always who ever is the closest they will be the first one to get my next chapter XD.**


	7. Chapter 7: Take Him Away

**A/N:I thought of doing this as Yi Jung`s POV to help you guys understand better. Don't forget to review! XD**

**Yi Jung POV**

I waited outside on the side bench in the hospital, till the operation was over. For the time being I open my phone and my eyes instantly grew as I saw I had 40 missed calls and 20 messages "Oh I forgot about school today, Aish what should I tell them" I thought to myself as I dialed Woo Bin`s number and waiting for him to pick up. Then after 1 ring "Hello! Yi Jung! Bro where are you? You are all right, right? What happen"? "Yah! Is that Yi Jung" I heard Jun Pyo`s loud voice. Jun Pyo must have taken the phone from Woo Bin because the phone started to hurt my ear as if someone was screaming their lungs out. "Yah! Yi Jung where are you? You better have a good explanation for all this"? "Jun Pyo are you trying to make me deaf, you're so loud, and I am fine thanks for asking." I said in the most obvious sarcastic voice.

"Listen I am in the Baek Seung Jo Hospital, I accidently ran over someone," I explained more briefly. "Mwuh? You ran over someone, what did you do"? Ji Hoo asked with a worried question as if he worried more about the person I ran over more than me. "Listen if you want to know just come here ok, I will tell you everything" "Ok! Bro we are on our way" with that Woo Bin shut his phone off. I shoved my phone in my right side pocket of my pants and leaned back on the bench with my head on the wall. "Yi Jung what did you do? What did you just get yourself into? Why are you even here, just pay for her operation and leave" as those thoughts ran through my mind I decided to just pay off her operation bill and leave that should be enough. As I got up from the bench and was about to leave I see a group of policeman quickly head my way. The guy in the front of the group assuming he is the leader approached me and I took a bow in front of him, to show my respects.

"Annyeonghaseyo, we come to know what happened. We asked all the people, who witnessed the accident happen and all of them said that you drove through a red light and this girl was walking and you didn't stop for her and just ran her over. Is this true"? The leader spoke and asked me with the most angriest face I ever seen, like as if he was about to burst. "It was an accident," I said telling the truth. The leader looked at me with a serious questionable face, he raised his right eyebrow "Really, to me it seems like you wanted to kill her you had the right speed for it" "No! I didn't it was a complete accident. I was running..." "Don't need to explain here, you need to come with us and explain everything briefly at the police station" the leader cut me off with those words. I obeyed their command and followed them to the hospital gate. As we were about to leave the gate, on the other side the F3 (Jun Pyo was in the very front. Ji Hoo on the back right side of Jun Pyo.

Woo Bin on the left back side of Jun Pyo) were entering the gate. They saw me next to the leader. They all gave a questionable face and the leader looked at the F3 (Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin) "Excuse me gentleman" the police said to all my friends. "Yi Jung where are you going"? Woo Bin asked with a seriously worried face. Before I could say a word the leader beat me too it "This young fellow ran over an innocent person, he has got lots of explaining to do, so we will have to take him with us"! Jun Pyo looked at me and then looked back at the leader "Araso, take him away".

**A/N:**

**Another twist! XD Sorry guys this was short but I hope you like it. Why do you think Jun Pyo said that? PM or leave a review and let me know and I will send you the next chapter today before I post it. XD Thanks for reading don't forget those reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8: Leave Him Or Be Fired

**A/N: Hey guys I know you wanted me to write a Yi Jung and Ga Eul story but I am sorry to say that you will have to wait a little bit more because to follow my story that will be coming up very soon.**

"Araso, take him away" Jun Pyo said to the leader with a smirk followed by a soft smile. Yi Jung`s eyes instantly widened as he heard those words from his best friend. "JUN PYO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING" both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin screamed out at the same time. "Thank you, please excuse me then" the leader said while taking steps out the gate, but before he could exit out fully Jun Pyo opened his mouth "take him if you want to be fired" the leader paused his steps and turned around, and faced Jun Pyo "Excuse me"? The leader asked with a questionable face with his arms folded. Then Jun Pyo turned around to face the leader behind him "Do you know who _**I**_ am" Jun said with putting as much emphasis in **I** as possible.

**The leader and Jun Pyo`s Conversation:**

"Ani" the leader answered boldly, awaiting a good answers for someone talking back to a police officer.

"I am Jun Pyo, the heir of the GU family," Jun Pyo answered tilting his head to his right with his hands in his pockets showing no respects at all.

"Are you **THE **Jun Pyo, son of todays South Korean`s president"? The leader asked with a worried face, realizing a mistake he could have made.

"Neh"! Jun Pyo replied with an annoyed face for someone not knowing who he was.

"I am so sorry sir, I am new here, so I didn't know. So sorry" the leader said while bowing to Jun Pyo.

"If sorry was enough why would there be laws and why would there be policeman like you"! Jun Pyo said with a smirk as he said his favorite line.

"Still I bet this is your friend, for my apologize I will let him go please give me another chance" saying with a begging and pleasing voice.

"Fine, leave now"! Jun Pyo commanded the whole police group.

**End of conversation **

The leader and his group of policeman existed out of the gate leaving Yi Jung behind with his friends.

"Yah! Jun Pyo I thought you were really going to let me go to jail" Yi Jung said while staring at Jun Pyo with much anger.

"How could I do that we are friends right, I just had to tell them whose the teacher" Jun Pyo said with a smile and side giggle.

"Boss, is what you mean" Ji Hoo once again corrected Jun Pyo.

"So Yi Jung Bro, what happed? What did you do"? Woo Bin asked Yi Jung right away adding in some English words.

**A/N: I am sorry this was short but I wanted to just talk about how the F4 help each other and how they get their way for anything. Please review. XD**


	9. Chapter 9: I Am Her Boyfriend

**A/N: We are getting closer to Yi Jung and Ga Eul. Please continue reading and reviewing XD**

"Well..." Yi Jung said with a sigh and closing his mouth. "Well, what? Come on tell us we aren't getting older here"! Jun Pyo yelled out to Yi Jung while Yi Jung kept his mouth shut and looked at the floor. "Bro, its younger not older" Woo Bin corrected Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo nodded he was going to correct Jun Pyo but found it useless so just kept shut. "Yah! I mean that I don't want to wait for his story and turn out old awaiting his story I still have a lot to experience and see before I become old" Jun Pyo answered back trying to defend himself and convince his friends he isn't a total idiot.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin shook their head knowing that their friend says the right thing but just the wrong way, Yi Jung continued to look at floor trying to gather courage to tell his friends or how to tell them. Then after their little giggle Woo Bin looked at Yi Jung and notice how worried he seemed. "Come on Bro, you can tell us it cant be that hard" Woo Bin asked but this time with a serious face, with his arms folded that he was going to hear the story no matter what now.

**Yi Jung Telling His Story: **

"Well last night I wasn't in the mood to work on my masterpiece so I headed to the club and I had forgotten the next day was school. When I got to the bar I seemed to drink a lot more than ever. Then after I woke up I see my self in bed and already late for school ("I didn't want to tell them about the situation with my mother, because they would get even more worried. Also I didn't want to tell them about the girl in my bed, because Jun Pyo would get even more mad at me so I left those two parts out"-Yi Jung said to himself in his head while explaining the rest of the story).

Then I quickly got ready and I drove off in my orange sports car. Then I guess I began to daydream about something and passed a red light and didn't see this girl walking and accidently ran her over"

**End of Yi Jung`s Story**

**Yi Jung`s POV**

"A girl huh"? Woo Bin asked while raising his eyebrows and looking at me with interest "is she hot or at least a bit cute"? He asked me with those Don Juan eyes that probably most girls fell for, but those eyes gave me the creeps that even in this situation he could think of something like that.

"Yah! How am I suppose to know, I didn't even look at her and neither want to, I was about to just pay off her bill and leave, but then the police came and you know what happen after that". I said with the most annoying face that what timing the police had. "Araso, just hurry up and fill out her bill and pay, we have to get going" Jun Pyo commanded as he didn't want to stay in the hospital any longer either.

"We will just wait here, but hurry up," Ji Hoo added. Then all three of them (Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin) went towards the side bench, but only Ji Hoo and Woo Bin sat on the bench. Jun Pyo remained standing, knowing Jun Pyo he would die rather then sit somewhere someone else has sited before.

"That guy is so sentimental" I thought to myself, as I went over to the reception desk to pay the bill. "Annyeonghaseyo, I would like to pay the bill for the girl that was just taken in the operation room". I decided to remain polite, but not use any of my smile or eye Casanova technique, because the person behind the desk was a well-aged lady almost around her 60 or 70s I knew it wouldn't work.

The lady pushed her glasses towards her eyes, because they were slipping off her nose and looked at me. " We only let relatives pay the bill how are you related to that person" the women asked me while taking out the bill and some paperwork. "I..." I didn't know what to say I barely knew her, or her family and there wasn't time to search for her relatives so I opened my mouth and lied "I am her boyfriend" I said with the most convincing way as possible. The lady gave me a big smile, thinking as if I was really the girl I barely knew, her boyfriend.

"Awww that's cute she must be lucky to have you by her side" she said as her smile grew thinking about us two. While I was finishing up the paperwork, the red light bulb of the operation room turned off, I saw the doctors come out with a smile; I smiled to myself knowing that she was all right and that the operation must have gone successful. One of the doctors called out still in front of the operation room "Any one here who is a relative of this girl"! "Over here" the reception lady began to point to me "her boyfriend is over here"!

**A/N: Sorry this was short too but I want to keep you guys in suspense for Yi Jung and Ga Eul, which will be soon. What do you think will the doctor ask Yi Jung since who is the **_**fake**_** relative for the mystery girl? PM and give me your answer, thanks for reading and please review. XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Jungs Jagiya

**A/N: Hello everyone here is my update hope you like it. The moment all of you waited there first meet how did Yi Jung feel meeting the girl he ran over. Hope you like it please review. XD**

**Yi Jung`s POV Continued**

"Over, here, her boyfriend is here" the reception lady yelled backed while pointing at me. My friends must have heard her, because after hearing that all three of them turned their heads to look at me with a questionable look. "Aish! This lady just got me in more of a mess, I just want to leave already and now this" I thought to myself while looking at the reception lady with a annoyed face that was hidden with a smile, that she had just said that even without asking him. "Can you please come over here"? The doctor asked me with a big smile on his face. I finished the paperwork and headed his way knowing that there was no way I could get out of this mess now. When I approached the doctor before I could say anything he gave me a big hug and let me go and smiled "You are very lucky! The operation was successful, the girl will have to rest at home, but she is out of danger. In all of years of working as a doctor this was my first serious case that I gained success in. You must have prayed a lot for her" the doctor finished up his story.

I just returned him a smile and said "Neh". "You could go see her now" the doctor tapped my right shoulder with his left hand and walked and stood behind me awaiting me too go inside. "Man people can be really easy to trick and get all serious about it. I want to just leave, but I guess they wont leave me alone till I head in" I thought to myself while looking back and seeing the doctor waving his hand telling me to go in and then I turned around to look at the operation door. I took a few more steps toward the door and slowly pushed it open, I thought if the girl was awake I would just tell her the truth and she will forgive me I mean who could deny or say no to the infamous Casanova of South Korea.

When I opened the door I was afraid I would have to see blood or her all bandaged up. But to my shock there was no mess of blood in site only the bottle that was giving her blood, she also wasn't completely bandaged up her face was clear and pure she was one of those country bumpkin girls who I hate the most. Only her head had ben bandaged. Only her right arm was bandaged and left was clean and visible, I was betting rest of her body was bandaged as well, because it was covered with a long wide blanket and I could see some bandages that followed up to her neck, but the rest was covered. I was about to leave soon as possible, if I stayed any longer I would just get into a bigger mess, but before I could even reach the door, I heard a loud cry. "Ahh"! The girl was about to tear up as I looked back to see what happened I saw her left arm fall off her bed it seem to give her left shoulder pain, but she didn't seem to be fully up yet, but she was attempting to put her arm back on the bed but her right arm didn't have much strength and neither did her shoulder to pull her arm back up easily.

"I can`t believe I hurt someone I don't know that badly" I taught to myself being sorry for the girl, but rarely any real feeling for her. I ran over to her left side and slowly picked her arm up with both of mine, my left hand under her hand and my right hand under her arm as soon as her arm rested back on the bed she seemed to be relived of her pain and instantly with a smile went back to sleep. I looked at her and saw she was sleeping I felt relived that at least I was able to help "Now I don't own anything to her we are even" I said with the most cruel way ever and hoping that all this could just be over. As I was about to get up I see my right hand was resting on top of her left hand my palm on hers. I didn't know what happen, but as our hands had randomly met I felt a bit sting, but not a pain sting, it was a sting that went through me and touched my heart and then a sudden smile appeared on mouth. That kind of feeling he had never felt before with any girl, then just thinking about it I quickly picked my hand from hers. I didn't want anything to be related with a girl like her, especially her, she wasn't my type I told myself remembering who I really was. I think to myself that the girl might have felt the same thing I did, because as soon as I let go of her hand her smile instantly disappeared.

Well whatever I had to go, this was just to much of a mess and I did pay for bill and I just helped her, I have paid off my debt". I thought to myself with a bitter smile with no feeling or caring at all, that even if I did a bad thing I paid off for it and that's all I needed to do. Then finally I exit the room and walk towards my friends. "Yi Jung what too you so long"! Jun Pyo yelled at me disgusted by the place I had him wait in. "It was a _girl_ Jun Pyo, and Yi Jung is a Casanova after all" Woo Bin explained to Jun Pyo while giving me the "was she that good" look. "Yah! No way not her she is just a country bumpkin girl totally not my type! I just got in a bit of mess cause I didn't want to waste** MY** time looking for her relatives so I said I was her boyfriend so I could pay of her bill. Woo Bin can you have your men find her relatives and inform them about this girl that she is here".

Woo Bin looked at me with suspicious look that he wasn't buying my story, which actually was the truth. Woo Bin stared at me and raised both of eyebrows with a smile on his mouth. "Sure, bro whatever you say! And yeah I will have my boys on the case" Woo Bin said while pressing buttons on his phone and then shoving it back in his pocket. "Come on let's go I am hating this place more and more" Jun Pyo yelled at all of us while already heading towards the hospital gate. As we reached the hospital gate, the reception desk was right next to it, the lady saw me and smiled and asked me "Hey you forgot to put your girlfriend`s name on the paperwork" she said with a smile awaiting the girl's name.

What was I suppose to say I barely knew her, then a funny name came to my mind and as a joke I spoke out "_**Jung`s Jagiya (A/N: Jung`s Sweetheart)**_"! I said back to her and quickly went out of the hospital gate leavening my friends confused and dumbfounded and the lady with a big smile thinking that was just too cute and didn't bother to chase me or ask me antother question about her real name. As I got in my car I see my friends head in to theirs "Lets just go home for now I have had a long day today" I said to all of them, because I really didn't want to go anywhere else my energy was drained out enough for one day. "Araso, but you better not be late tomorrow we will all meet on the backside of the school. Araso"! Jun Pyo commanded with the loudest voice. We all nodded and drove off our own direction. I began to laugh to myself as I recalled what I had said earlier "Jung`s Jagiya" I smile to myself and then my smile disappeared and it was replaced by a bitter smirk "Never! Especially a girl like her. Impossible"! I said to myself with the bitterest voice, coming back to reality.

**A/N: I tried to make this only about how Yi Jung and how he felt about the girl to show his cruel image even after what he did proving that capturing him would be far to difficult but could it be done. XD Please review or PM if you want to just chat I am always available. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Rules

**A/N: I don't know but I am sorry if this chapter is a bit boring an short but I had to make sure my readers understand why they started the rules and what were they sorry but hop you like it still. XD Please review bad or good please review it helps me right my story please thxs for reading love you all: X **

The very next day the F4 all met up together on time at the backside of school. Surprising Jun Pyo was really happy to finally carry out his plan even though all his other friends didn't really approve of it. Jun Pyo patiently waited till he saw the last person enter the school, there were still few minutes before school opened "Perfect, kaja" Jun Pyo said with a smile on his face heading towards the front gate of the school. The gate was closed and before we opened it to enter Jun Pyo's smile disappeared as he pretend coughed to clear his throat and get his scary deep voice " (cough)(cough) Hello everyone" Jun Pyo tested his voice before heading in while his other three friends waited for Jun Pyo to just get in and not over react so much.

Then after a minute Jun Pyo started heading in and rest of his friends followed. The gate opened by itself and as they entered with serious face, Ji Hoo on the other hand just remained quiet and had a straight face. It didn't take time as they entered a crowd had already formed around them. They had stopped in the middle of the school with all students around them; they heard various things "Omg who are those cute guys?" "Those are the four richest boys of South Korea" "Omg they are cute and rich that is just great" the crowd had started many conversations, but then all of them became silence as Jun Pyo yelled out "Yah! Everyone shut up"! Jun Pyo put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head to the right getting in his bitter, but favorite pose and opened his mouth.

"Listen up carefully ok; I really hate to repeat myself"! Everyone kept quiet and listened to Jun Pyo. "We all have started universities, but you have to obey our rules to make our university years fun and easy and if you want it to be that way for you too you better listen to whatever we say. Our rules are..." Jun Pyo stopped and looked around to make sure everyone was listening and then turned around and looked at his friends and smiled then he turned back around to face the crowd and continued speaking.

"Hana (1): you will never call us by our names, you will only call us by our group name F4 meaning Flower Four. You can only call us by our name if there is a serious emergency involving only one of us. You may call us by our name, but you have to say our name followed by sunbaenim no matter even if you are older or the same age as us.

Dhul (2): you will not ever come near us no matter what until we ask you to. We don't expect gifts, because we don't take anything that others touched.

Seht (3): number 3 and most important, NO ONE DARE GO AGAINST US OR OUR RULES OR YOU WILL BE DEAD. If anyone tries to be smart and go against us then you will get these red cards" Jun Pyo grabbed two red cards out of his pocket, both full red back and front, but one on the front side had a skull picture red with a X under with black outline with F4 outline under the skull and the other card had red background and golden color skull with an X and with gold outline with F4 under the skull. Which Jun Pyo explained to everyone that the red card with the red skull with black outline is for guys who mess with them and the red card with the gold skull outline is for the girls who go against us. The crowd began to look at one another with a confused and scared look. "Just what I want to see on your faces, fear" Jun Pyo thought to himself with the bitterest smile while examining everyone`s face.

"Those are the three important rules that all of you shall never forget and always obey! Araso"? Jun Pyo commanded with his loud voice. Everyone nodded. Then Woo Bin knew that Jun Pyo was very forgetful and forgot to tell the most important thing so he spoke out "Jun Pyo, didn't you forget to tell them something important" "I did, really"? Jun Pyo asked while looking at Woo Bin On his right side while scratching his head. "Yah you forgot to tell them about what will happen if they got that card at least you should give them a warning" Woo Bin reminded and explained to Jun Pyo, but this time whispering in his ear. "Yah I knew that I was just testing if any of you actually listen to me" Jun Pyo said back to Woo Bin and looking at his other friends acting cool, but in reality he did forgot, his friend giggled to themselves knowing that Jun Pyo did forget and now is just pretending to remember. Jun Pyo turned around to face the crowd once more.

**A/N: What do you think the warning is? Pretty much everyone will get it but whoever is the first one to answer this question please PM me though I will no matter what send you the next chapter which will have intense scenes I promise. Sorry this was short but like I said I want you guys to understand them before I go into tense or better parts of my story I want you guys to understand the rules and why they made them so guys don't have any questions like I know most of us did when we watched boys over flowers XD. Please review XD!**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting A Red Card

**A/N: I know this was seriously short but I felt like just having a funny F4 moment hope you like it. Please review XD**

"If you dared and got this card you will be treated like if you were in hell and don't think we are joking we will make it hell for that person. And all the other students will not talk to the person who gets this card instead no matter what relation you have with that person you will be the ones making their lives miserable. We will know, everything you guys will do and who ever will do a good job they will be rewarded. Guys you will be given a big stack of money, and girls you will get one night with the Casanova or Don Juan whoever you choose".

Jun Pyo said as he looked back at his friends and pointed first at Yi Jung who gave the angel smile that was showing his deep dimples to all the girls who looked as if they were going to melt. Then Jun Pyo pointed at Woo Bin who was capturing the girl's attention with his deep dark brown eyes that had double pupils. Then Jun Pyo looked back at the crowd and spoke as if he was just about to end his talk "You have to be cruel as possible no matter what no heart in anything or any pretending. We will be watching everyone so don't try anything funny"!

**RING! RING! RING!**

The school bell rang and Jun Pyo began walking towards his class out of the crowd and his friends followed and as they were walking forward, the crowd began to separate in two, one on each side. As they were about to climb the stairs Jun Pyo smiled to himself thinking he did a great job. "Yah! Jun Pyo we never agreed to what you just said there" both Woo Bin and Yi Jung asked surprisingly at the same time. Jun Pyo stopped his footsteps and turned around to face his two and said "Yah! Do I have to use my brains all the time. I just said that to see how well or poor they listen and obey. It will just be funny to watch how they from now on will treat each other. Come on I am just trying to make things interesting"!

Jun Pyo yelled back and turned around to continue going up the stairs. Woo Bin and Yi Jung looked at each other confused and dumbfounded that which one of Jun Pyo`s answer was more confusing the one about his plan being fun and interesting for us or Jun Pyo saying he has brains. Ji Hoo just quietly watched everything and smiled as he saw his two friends look confused. He began to follow up to Jun Pyo who was probably in the class already, but then he stopped and looked at Woo Bin and Yi Jung still confused and asking one another the same question.

"Don't worry Jun Pyo will make things interesting for us, but him having brains don't get used it cause..." Ji Hoo walked down closer to his two friends and whispered what he was going to say "cause you know that will never happen" Ji Hoo finished his sentence and giggled as he spoke. Yi Jing and Woo Bin laughed to one another. "Yah! Are you coming or planning to stay there forever! So slow"! Jun Pyo yelled at his friends from the highest step of the stairs. "Araso, we are coming" Ji Hoo replied back as he and the other two were heading up the stairs.

**A/N: Sorry I know it is short but don't worry the next one is going to be a good one. (Sneak peak)- 2 years of university has passed and it turned out to be going well but one guy is now going against F4 what will his outcome be will someone save him. XD you guys probably get where this story is going now XD. Please review XD. Thanks for reading love you all: X**


	13. Chapter 13: First Obstacle For The F4

**Hope you guys like this chapter :)! Please do review! (A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that every time I said University I meant college. I will fix that later on, but just thought I should let you guys know so there are no confusions).**

Two years of college had gone by so smoothly; the F4 had enjoyed their two years very much. Will there next two years be easy, or will they hit obstacles?

"I can`t believe I finally got in, this is a dream come true. I always wanted to go to Shinhwa College"! Lee Min Ha (remember from the first episode) had always wanted to attend Shinhwa College, but because of his family situations, he didn't have enough money to attend. Lee Min Ha had received a scholarship for getting the highest test score for Shinhwa College registration test. (A/N: If you were from a poor family and wanted to attend Shinhwa College, you would have to pass the registration test and get a high score to be able to attend and receive a scholarship). Lee Min Ha had come to school super early on his first day, even though he just began attending Shinhwa High he was in his junior year, same year as the F4.

The school bell rang and Lee Min Ha heard loud screams from the front gate, he walked up to the crowd were the screams formed and saw the F4 walking in through the front gate, being the attention center. "Who are those guys? How come they aren't wearing uniforms? I think I should go tell them the school rules, maybe they are new too" Lee Min Ha thought to himself, he didn't like when others didn't follow the school conduct, to him just because all the students that go to Shinhwa College were rich doesn't mean they do whatever they want. Lee Min Ha had thought aloud and the person standing next to him heard and whispered "shhhhh... don't say anything, or you will get hurt"!

"What do you mean"? Lee Min Ha asked, he was confused, about how can he get hurt when he didn't do anything wrong. The F4 had walked passed Lee Min Ha, he was about to talk to the F4, but the person who had told him not to say anything pulls him back. After the crowd had cleared Lee Min Ha looked back at the girl who stopped him and gave her a questionable look. "I know you're confused, but let me just tell you, do not get involved with the F4 or get on there bad side, ok"? The girl spoke out to Lee Min Ha in a worried scared look.

"Why" Lee Min Ha spoke out "Well..."(The girl explains everything about F4 and their rules. –I didn't want to get into too much detail about that again). Lee Min Ha was shocked after hearing what the girl told him "What? Why would they do that, someone should talk to them" Lee Min Ha blurted out in anger, but calmed down and smiled when the girl reached out for his hand and speaks out in a soft voice "Listen just promise me that, you won`t say anything to them" Lee Min Ha just smiled and nodded his head. "See you around" the girl begins to walk away "wait, what is your name"? Lee Min Ha asked "Min Hee" the girl smiled and walked away. Lee Min Ha smiled and walked to his class.

Throughout the day Lee Min Ha couldn't stop thinking about Min Hee, to him he knew she was rich, but for a rich person she was kind and generous and at first sight she had stolen his heart. When school had ended Lee Min Ha looks around hoping to see Min He, but he didn't see her anywhere in sight and he was about to give up when he heard a voice call from back "are you looking for someone"? Lee Min Ha turned around and saw the slim, but curved figure, long black straight haired Min Hee. "Yeah, I was looking for you" Lee Min Ha said with a smile. "Me? Why"? Min Hee asked with a curious smile.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out and warning me about those guys. I wanted to ask if you wanted, maybe to grab some lunch with me"? Lee Min Ha looked at Min Hee to see her reaction and waited for her answer, he knew it was weird to ask, even though they just met. But he still wanted to give it a try. "Sure"! Min Hee replied with a smile and Lee Min Ha returns the smile as well and they both head out and eat in a restaurant. They just met, but they talked as if they knew each other for many years. After that day Lee Min Ha and Min Hee, spent time together everyday, and they enjoyed each other's company.

They enjoyed being with one another so much that they didn't see time pass and it had already been 5 months since their first meet. Valentine Day was approaching and Lee Min Ha wanted to show Min Hee how he felt about her. He never knew how a girl he only knew for a few months would make him love her this much. Lee Min Ha, loved Min Hee with all his heart and would do anything for, she had captured his heart. On Valentine Day Lee Min Ha had dressed up nicely and presentable and had chocolates and flowers in his hands and looked for his girl. Lee Min Ha sees Min Hee coming his way with flowers; she looked more beautiful than ever. Min Hee was wearing a red dress that fell down to her knees with skinny curls at the bottom; a black belt around her stomach and the dress had one strap. The strap started from her right shoulder and continued down to her knee.

"Wow! You look so nice today. How do I look"? Min Hee was surprised to see how handsome Lee Min Ha looked. Lee Min Ha looked at her one more time and replied "You look like a rose without thorns". Min Hee looked up at Lee Min Ha and smiled "Awww! You so sweet, I bet the girl you are going to give those flowers to must be beautiful too" Min Hee smiled and replied to Lee Min Ha`s compliment "these are for..." "I just hope he thinks this way to, about me" Min Hee spoke out with a smile and excitement, cutting off what Lee Min Ha was about to say. Lee Min Ha`s heart seemed to sink hearing that "whose he"? He asked right away "Jun Pyo Sunbae, he is so cute. I just love him so much"!

Min Hee replied with a big smile. Lee Min Ha felt his heart sink and sink the girl he loved, loved someone else. He was about to cry, but he held it in so he doesn't upset Min Hee. "Well wish me luck, I am going to give these to him" "good luck Min Hee" Lee Min Ha smiled and wished her luck even though he wasn't happy with what he heard, but if being with Jun Pyo made Min Hee smile, then that is what makes him happy. He watched Min Hee skip her way up to the F4 class. Lee Min Ha couldn't bare to stay inside so he goes up to the terrace and sits down placing the flowers and chocolates on the floor. "Oh, Min Hee only if you knew how much I loved you" Lee Min Ha leans his head back and tears fall down as he closes his eyes.

**F4 Classroom**

Min Hee fixes her hair and knocks on the door. "Come in" Jun Pyo answered back from the other side of the door, he wasn't being nice, but it was Valentines Day and Jun Pyo made a bet with Woo Bin and Yi Jung to who could get the most gifts. Ji Hoo never came to school on Valentines Day he would stay in the park and play his violin all day. Min Hee walked in slowly; she was very nervous, but gathered her courage and faced Jun Pyo. "Jun Pyo Sunbae, happy Valentines Day" Min Hee smiled leaned put her roses for him "Put it over there with the rest". Jun Pyo spoke out with an annoyed voice, Min Hee looked at the stack behind her, she was nervous but then continued to speak "Jun Pyo Sunbae, I like you, lets go on date" Min Hee smiled and looked only at Jun Pyo and waited for answer. Yi Jung and Woo Bin were shocked that Min Hee was actually able to say that. Jun Pyo gets up from his chair and walks up to Min Hee and looks at her:

"Your joking right? You kidding, no way" Jun Pyo said with an annoyed look.

"Why"? Min Hee asked being curious to what was wrong with her.

"I think you haven't seen the mirror lately, listen up I don't like girls like you, ugly girls who try to aim high" Jun Pyo shouted back and turned his back to her.

"You think I am ugly"? Min Hee was about to tear up as she asked

"Yah! You actually thought you were pretty; you're nowhere near that. You just look like a monster and a very ugly monster. Now leave"! Jun Pyo shouted back even more annoyed now. He was about to return to his chair when Min Hee grabbed his leg.

"No Jun Pyo Sunbae, please don't leave me I really love you" Min Hee was crying and holding on to right leg Jun Pyo`s leg.

"Hey crazy let go" Jun Pyo screamed out, he was creeped out by Min Hee`s behavior. Yi Jung and Woo Bin go up to Min Hee and pick her up. Jun Pyo fixes him self up and picks up the flowers Min Hee had for him and drop it on the flower and step on them. "Now this is how you look," Jun Pyo pointed at the roses broken into pieces and looked ugly as if chewed up and thrown out.

Min Hee looks at the roses that now looked horrifying and ran outside crying.

On the terrace Lee Min Ha had decided to leave as he got up he heard someone crying, Min Hee ran in, to the terrace. "Min Hee what happen, why are you crying what happen"? Lee Min Ha was worried and couldn't bare to see Min Hee cry so he tried to comfort her. "Jun Pyo Sunbae rejected me, he said I looked ugly" Min Hee explained while tears continued to fall down from her eyes. "What! No your not how could he say that, come on let me go talk to him" Lee Min Ha was very worried and was mad at what he heard he wanted to go talk to Jun Pyo, but once again Min Hee stopped him. "No don't, he is right" Min Hee was verbally abused so much that she couldn't take it, she ran up to the edge of the building and jumped down. "MIN HEE"! Lee Min Ha tried to catch her, but she had jumped before he could grab her. He run downstairs and saw her body lying there; blood around her, he goes up to her and checks her pulses and sees that she was dead. Tears fall form his eyes and as if flames burst inside him he screamed out "F4 I WILL DESTROY YOU, YOU TOOK MY MIN HEE I WILL MAKE YOUR LIVES MISERABLE. I WILL GET MIN HEE`S REVENGE"!

**Sorry guys I took so long to update I have been busy with my other stories. Well hope you guys liked this chapter. Just to make things clear Lee Min Ha was the guy in the first episode that was about to jump off the roof. Well hope you liked it, please do review.**

**Question For Fun:**

**What do you think Lee Min Ha will do? Will he succeed? Let me know what you think XD.**


	14. Chapter 14: Jun Pyo Arrested

It was a quiet day, nothing to do, Jun Pyo on his chair just swinging and messing around, Yi Jung and Woo Bin were having interesting texts back and forth, most likely with their girls, and lastly Ji Hoo was laying on the couch and was sleeping as if at home, with the moon in the sky. Everything was quiet in the F4 lounge, then with much force the door flung open and their Lee Min Ha came rushing in with the police following. All the F4 members stood up with much shock expect Ji Hoo who took his time getting up. Lee Min Ha came in and with his hands folded spoke out "There, that is the guy you are looking for" Lee Min Ha pointed at Jun Pyo, the police went towards Jun Pyo and began to handcuff him "Yah! What is happening, get your dirty hands off of me" Jun Pyo tried to free out of the cuffs, but failed to. "You are accused for being the cause of the death of Min Hee" one of the policemen spoke out explaining their reason for their actions. "Yah! I had nothing to do with that, she killed herself, not my fault she was an idiot and decided to give up her life" Jun Pyo defended himself, but those words brought much pain to Lee Min Ha the way he talked about Min Hee, after hearing what Jun Pyo just stated Lee Min Ha with much anger went up to Jun Pyo and threw a strong punch at him, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, and Woo Bin looked at him for what he had just gotten himself into. Jun Pyo looked back at Lee Min Ha and gave him a death glare, but it didn't seem to scare Lee Min Ha.

Without any investigation, any other question the police took Jun Pyo away and Lee Min Ha followed them out. The Other F3 member with a surprise look and shock followed to where their friend was being taken. After a few minutes the police arrived in front of the police station and dragged Jun Pyo in and threw him in the jail locking the door immediately. The police was 100% unaware of what they just had done. Jun Pyo walks up to the metal black bars and yells out in much and loud tone that could cause anyone to become deaf. "YAH! LET ME OUT I DIDN`T DO ANYTHING! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS"! The F3 (Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, and Woo Bin), walk up to their friend, who was standing in front of them on the other side of the bars. This was the first time any one dared to send one of the F4 to jail, not even their family members had ever experienced this situation. Jun Pyo signaled his friends to come closer and then said something in their ears that only could be heard by them and not an elephant could have any clue to what was being said to them. Jun Pyo had a loud voice, but when it came to something serious he knew how to control his loud voice. "Ok, we are on it" Ji Hoo was the one to reply to what he was told to do Yi Jung and Woo Bin nodded their head in agreement and followed Ji Hoo as he had already made his way to the front desk of the policeman in charge.

Lee Min Ha was there, signing some papers that he was asked to sign. Ji Hoo walked up and asked the policemen in charge to talk to him in private, Lee Min Ha watched them walk away, Woo Bin and Yi Jung stayed beside Lee Min Ha and questioned him, mainly their mission was to keep him distracted "So how did you get the police to arrest Jun Pyo"? Woo Bin was the first to ask. "I just told them the truth, the truth always wins" Lee Min Ha replied with a tone of confidence and smirked at the two men next to him, without caring for who they were. Ji Hoo had a chat with the policemen "So, do you have a family" Ji Hoo asked as soon as he was away from Lee Min Ha, "Deh! I have a wife and two beautiful kids" the policemen answered what he was being asked with respect he was taught. "It would be a pity to have them starve and be living on the streets, wouldn't it"? Ji Hoo with a tone of sadness and mainly serious spoke out. "What! What are you saying"? With no thought the policemen asked right away. "I am giving you a chance, that guy you locked in is the Gu Family heir, I am sure you have heard of that, he will for sure get out, but he won't let go easy on any member of this police station, you will be the first to be fired and he will make sure you don't get any other job anywhere else ever! Think of your kids, on the streets with nothing to eat" Ji Hoo didn't mean to be rude, but he wanted to give the policemen a chance before something bad happens. Woo Bin and Yi Jung kept Lee Min Ha occupied, that he had failed to notice the side talking that was occurring between Ji Hoo and the policemen in charge who now in fear of the outcome spoke out with a deep tone , that was filled with sadness and regret inside "Ok, let him out"! he headed Jun Pyo`s way and ordered the jailer to let Jun Pyo go. "What! Why are you letting him go"? Lee Min Ha spoke out running over to the policemen.

"Because he hasn't done anything," the policemen replied with a deep tone. "Yes he did, he caused a girl to suicide by hurting her causing her pain so deep that forced her inside to suicide" Lee Min Ha now much more angry than before spoke out. "Well then prove it," the policemen had asked for words that Lee Min Ha didn't have, he just kept quiet and continued to give a stare. "... Without proof we cannot arrest him. You are allowed to leave Mr. Jun Pyo, we are so sorry for all the trouble" the policemen replied to Lee Min Ha and opened the jail door and let Jun Pyo out. Soon as Jun Pyo stepped out, his eyes only focused on Lee Min Ha and give him a stare that had death written all over it and it told Lee Min Ha "_YOU ARE DEAD_"! "Take him to the F4 lounge"! Jun Pyo with a smile that was not one bit pleasing to look at, ordered his friends to take Lee Min Ha with them back to F4 lounge.

(14/?)


	15. Chapter 15: Free?

Jun Pyo was the first one to enter the F4 lounge, behind him entered Ji Hoo worried about the outcome for Lee Min Ha, even though Ji Hoo was a member of the F4, he didn't have a heart that cold. Last ones to enter were Yi Jung and Woo Bin dragging Lee Min Ha with them, because he pulled on a fight and wasn't ready to give up that easily. Soon as Woo Bin and Yi Jung managed to bring Lee Min Ha in, he with much force pushed them both aside, which caused them to fall over, but both of them managed to keep their balance, and stood straight up.

"What do you want with me"! Lee Min Ha yelled out to Jun Pyo

"Wow, he is full of anger we will have to do something about it" Jun Pyo spoke out to his friends while rubbing his ears from the loud yelling. Woo Bin and Yi Jung gave each other a questionable face asking the same question "_What is Jun Pyo thinking of doing_" both of them were clueless and not a word that could give the answer came to their head, so they just waited for Jun Pyo to tell them. "Jun Pyo what are you planning of" the one to ask the question they all had was Ji Hoo. "Yah! Leave it to me, I know how to deal with these kind of people" Jun Pyo replied with a smirk, which didn't give the answer to what was being asked, but in its own way told his friends to just sit back and watch. "Lee Min Ha I am giving you one more chance, say your sorry about what you just did and bow to me and I will forget everything" Jun Pyo spoke out to Lee Min Ha who was full of anger after he heard what he was being asked to do.

"Yah! You crazy, I will never bow to you, you are rich filthy brats, you only deserve to be bowed by trash"! Lee Min Ha spoke out what he felt and as he spoke he finished his sentenced by spitting, which landed on Jun Pyo`s foreign brand shoes. "Yah! Bro are you crazy you want to die"! Woo Bin had walked up to Lee Min Ha and was about to give him a punch for his action when words stopped him. "Let him go Woo Bin, don't you dare touch him. Lee Min Ha you can go now, I am glad to know how you felt" Jun Pyo spoke out with a smile that was too good to be real. "Jun Pyo, Bro what`s up, why are you letting him go, for what he did I am going to..." Woo Bin spoke out in anger and looked back at Lee Min Ha and was about to give him a punch, but this time the one that would leave a mark forever on Lee Min Ha`s face, Woo Bin was full of anger which was caused by the way Lee Min Ha treated Jun Pyo. "I said leave him alone"! Jun Pyo grabbed Woo Bin`s hand which was almost about to reach Lee Min Ha`s face.

Jun Pyo signaled Woo Bin to stop and go back to where he was standing. "Go ahead Lee Min Ha, I am sorry for causing you all that pain I didn't know you felt this bad about me, I promise I will treat you _**MUCH **_better"! Jun Pyo spoke out with much emphasis on "_much_" Lee Min Ha after hearing those words stormed out of the F4 lounge. "Jun Pyo what was that about"! Woo Bin yelled out. Yi Jung and Ji Hoo watched to what was happening, because Jun Pyo`s reaction caused them much shock they couldn't come to their senses at the moment. "Just wait and watch" Jun Pyo answered Woo Bin`s question with a smile that was full of evil or bad plans. Lee Min Ha went downstairs and as soon as he reached the first floor, to his surprise group of guys were standing in the big hallway in front of the front gate, with hockey sticks and baseball bats. Lee Min Ha approached them with a questionable and worried face to what was going on. As soon as Lee Min Ha reached the group, all the guys circled him and before he could say a word they threw the sticks and bats at him with much pressure and force that after a few hits blood began to flow out of Lee Min Ha`s head and body. That day only his screams were heard throughout the school.

**A/N: What did you guys think, please let me know? What plans do you think Jun Pyo has for Lee Min Ha? I would love your suggestions! XD**

(15/?)


End file.
